dragonballherofandomcom-20200215-history
Matas
Bio Matas is the dimensional clone of Matthew Koulter. He was never born on a different dimension, but he was created unintentionally by Matt. Matt passed through the Pathway Portal more than once and that it is forbiden for a being to enter twice. Due to this, Matas was created. His appearance is his facial looks are clearly like Matt's. He wears similar gi just like him, but the bottom shirt is long-sleeved and darkish black. His upper gi is grey, with a red belt, and white boots. Story Back during the Time Breakers Saga, Matt traveled through the Pathway Portal more than once and legends says that it is forbiden for any being to pass through more than one time. Due to this, on a completely different dimension, Matas was created. But Matas was covered with mist of darkness, unable to see his face or body clearly. His eyes glowed as red as a demons. Once he was aware of everything, plus Matt's memories, he knew what he was capable of. Although Matt uses his powers for good, Matas decides to use them for the complete opposite and destroys that dimension with everything on sight. After the dimension was destroyed, he wanted to flee the scene. But he wasn't able to open the portal physically with his powers, no matter how strong he was. Moments passed by of trying to figure out what to do, he was completely unaware of the ring on his ear. This ring is a Porta earing, similar to the ones that Supreme Kai's and used for fusions. But this one was different, plus green. He was able to harness the power of it, and create a Pathway Portal. Weeks pass by of destroying dimensions, and Matas lays his eyes on a unique dimension. This one was called the Gateway Dimension. Once he entered it, he saw the view and how this one wasn't as blank as the others. Either way, he started firing large Ki Blasts in the city. Still as this mist of darkness as well. Moments pass of destroying everything in sight, he sensed something in the distance. Flying straight towards him were 3 unordinary strangers. Maxwell Campbell, Payton Hall, and Kane Armstrong, young half-blooded Saiyans who were trying to stop the madness. Matas took the three out with no trouble at all. When Max was barely awake, Matas told him to never attempt something so reckless again. He continued to destroy the city, and the three others were badly injured and couldn't do anything no matter how much they wanted to. Now that this dimension was destroyed, Matas got a vision. Since Matas shares memories with Matt, they can both temporarily sense what the other is doing for a short amount of time. Matas saw Matt, along with his friends. Once it was over, he got the idea about of building his own team. So he decided to travel from dimension to dimension gathering the strongest foes in each one. The first one he traveled to was the Scorch Dimension. Days after searching, he had finally found a creature who had the qualifications of being apart of the team. His name was Hyper Cell, just like the Cell in the past that Goku and others faced against. Except it's body was shaped a little different, and he seemed to be much stronger than the past one. Matas introduced himself, and asked him to be apart of his team. Cell agreed, and the two both traveled to a different dimension. The next dimension was the Wintry Dimension, a snowy and glacious dimension. It seemed to be winter all the time there. But since Matas has gotten the hang of sensing power, he was able to find the one he was looking for. He found Galcious, a creature that looked just like Freiza. He agreed as well. The next was Mystic Dimension, Matas found Super Android 16. The stronger and opposite of Android 16. Even though 16 is a Android, Matas could still sense his power. Then the Ascension Dimension to get Android 30, a combination of Android 17 and Android 13, making one. Next was Galactic Dimension to get the eternal dragon, Omega Shenlon. Once was a dragon just like Shenron, but was turned into this because of the dark dragon balls. Second to last was the Aether Dimension to get Hildergarn, a dragon shaped Hirudegaun with the same abilities. Finally was the Nitium Dimension to get Xeno, an exact copy of Demon King Debura. Gathering the team took two years to do. Together they made the Dimension Raiders. Now that the team was done, they took over every dimension known to be and settled at the Gateway Dimension. But one day, a portal opens. Coming out is Matt, Anthony, and Aaron. Matas felt the connection with Matt grow stronger, as he knew he had arrived. Moments pass, and showing their faces once again were the three who tried to stop Matas; Max, Payton, and Kane. Along with them were Ant, Matt, and Aaron. When they had arrived, Dimension Raiders stood there, as if they knew of their arrival. That's because they did, thanks to Matas. Words were shared by the each of them, and in the sky was a grey twister striking down. Once everything cleared, they saw nothing but a mist of darkness. But since Matt had finally shown up, Matas finally decided to show his face. The mist evaporated, and standing there was the dimension clone of Matt, Matas. Everyone was shocked because not even the other members of the Dimension Raiders had seen Matas face, and of course the Saiyans were because of him looking exactly like Matt. Words were all shared, and once enough was enough, they all wanted to fight. But before either of them could even fly towards each other. Matas and Matt both said stop at the same time. Matt requested something that he wouldn't ask at all. A tournament between them against the Dimension Raiders. Matas started to invest into this idea, and eventually said agreed with it. Matt stated that there are no rules, a full out fight to the death. Matas admires this idea, and gives them 10 days before the tournament. Matas called this tourny The End Games. After this, the heroes fly off. In those days, Matas and the others weren't training, because they felt there was no need to. On of those days, the night drew in. Matas was standing on a building, barely intact, staring in the view of ruins. Moments of staring, Matt uses Instant Transmission to where he is. The two have a conversation about Matas origin and what his purpose is. He answers them all, and Matt heads back to Capsule Corp. When the day of the End Games arrived, the heroes flew in. Everyone was ready for the battle. But before they did, Matas invented a last minute new rule. The rule was that whoever fighter of the Dimension Raiders were up, they would travel to his dimension. This is because Matas wanted them to fight in a atmosphere they are very familiar with. The first to fight was Max and Android 30. At the end of the fight, Max is killed by 30. The android grows cockier and claims he is the strongest of all dimensions. Matas grows tired of this, and flies quickly in the blink of an eye towards 30, kicking off the androids head. A series of battles occured, and finally was Matt vs. Matas. The two both shared words, and finally started fighting. The two were evenly matched, both anticapating one anothers attacks. Now that they both got a feel of each others capabilities, they decided to kick it up a notch. Matt transformed to a Super Saiyan 2, and Matas did as well, but mentally. Matas hair didn't glow yellow like a Super Saiyans, nor did his eyes turn green. He had the exact power of a Super Saiyan 2 Matt. Punches, kicks, beam attacks, combos were all performed. When things started to get bad, Matt knew what he had to do. He unleashed his inner beast, transforming into a Super Saiyan FX. Matas wasn't surprised by this, and said he had a trnsformation he had been hiding as well. He charges up to the max, and screams. His hair now standing up like a true Super Saiyans would, instead his hair is a solid grey. His eyes are still black, with a red glow beaming on the outline. This transformation is a False God, Matas was able to get a taste of a Super Saiyan FX, and wanted more power. By doing this, he reached his limit of a FX. Legends says becoming a false god, you must be pure of heart of whatever drives the saiyan. What drove Matas was pure evil, and he was able to unlock this form. Matt was in trouble now, shocked that his dimensional clone had achieved a form before him. Matas showed off his powers, they were unbelievable. Everyone didn't know what they were witnessing. Matt eventually knew Matas weakness, even though the two share a connected mind. This was because Matt was able to get passed his connection with Matas, with focusing on what he wanted to see in his mind. Matt had been seeing what Matas was doing this whole time, and discovered a weakness. Matas now was taking the beating, and his False God form vanished. Matt was about to win, and conclude the End Games, until the sky split open. Descending from the split, was purple sphere of ki. The ki eventually evaporated, and standing there was this unknown creature. Matas grew of fear, and was in shock, because he knew who this was. This was Demigra, the Satanic demon, who has been locked in the Pathway Abyss for decades. He was locked up because he wanted to take control of every dimension known to be. Matas knows about him because they both have the porta earings. Demigra has been trying to request help from Matas, but because of Matas having too much pride, he denied. Demigra hated him for this, as they were both villians who were looking to conquer something. Demigra says his words, and looks at Matas struggling to gather himself. Demigra eventually shoots a deam beam from his eyes, penetrating right into his chest. Matas shares his last words with Matt, and eventually dies. This ends his story. Matas can only transform to a False God. Special Techniques Blazing Barrage - Matas attacks the opponent with a barrage of punches and kicks. Then, uses two hook kicks on the opponent, following by throwing him into the air. Finally, he jumps in the air and smashes the opponent down Cybernetic Pain - A very fast combo consisting of a punch across the face, an elbow to the back, a knee to the stomach, and a powerful smash to the ground. Crash Launcher - Matas flies in the air, gives off a evil smirk. Then, he fires a massive Ki Wave towards the opponent Kio Tri-Beam - Matas kicks the opponent off balance, then throws him towards the sky. Transports, then hits the opponent down. In mid-air, Matas puts his hands in the tri-beam position, and fires. Endgame - This was used on Android 30. Matas quickly flies towards the opponent and kicks off his head. Kianshin Beam - A high speed death beam, coming out of his finger. Transformations False God The unique thing about Matas is he is able to unlock the power of any Super Saiyan Matt could transform to. He dos not physically transform, his hair and looks stay the same as his base form. But once he was able to unlock the Super Saiyan FX power, he wanted to reach a level far beyond this. During the 10 days of training, Matas was training. Getting the hang of every single form and making it's limits his advantage. One of those days, he was able to get a taste of an FX and wanted more power. By doing so, he had to be pure of heart of whatever drives the Saiyan. Pure evil was driving Matas, and he was able to transform to a False God. His hair now solid grey, and his eyes beam red. The first to ever go against this form was Matt. This form is beyond an FX, and with Matas powers combined with a False God, he was unstoppable. His power, speed were both dramatically increased. He was making the fight look useless. Until his False God power unknownly faded, and he was never able to use this form again due to his death by the hands of Demigra. Major Battles Matas (Mist of Shadow Form) vs. Max (Base), Payton (Base), and Kane (Base) Matas (Mist of Shadow Form) vs. Dimension Raiders Matas vs. Demigra (Pathway Abyss) Matas (Base/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan FX/False God) vs. Matt (Base/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan FX)